Dreamless Sleep
by Seishuku Arashi-012
Summary: Little Ginny Weasely falls for someone unexpected. (Formerly part of Silver Twilight Blood)
1. Default Chapter

****

Dreamless Sleep 

Chapter One  
  
**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why would I be writing fanfiction? (My wanting to own Draco has nothing to do with it.)**  
  
She woke up screaming again. She hadn't had a proper night's sleep since she was eleven. When she was at home, her mother forced her to take a dreamless sleep potion, but at Hogwarts there were only two ways to get that potion: Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape. She had depended on Mdm. Pomfrey since her second year. It was just Ginny's luck that she wasn't at the school tonight. There was only one option left. The Potions Master. Ginny sighed, but decided to get it over with so she could sleep. As she walked down through the dungeons, she was plagued with thought of what the professor 'might' say to her. He would probably take off points from her house and give her a detention, but she had to try. Pushing her fears aside, she knocked on the door to the classroom, waiting until she heard an annoyed "what?" from inside the chamber. She took a deep breath and entered the Basilisk's Lair.  
  
+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+  
  
When she stepped inside the door he looked up and glared at her.  
  
"What do you want, Weasely? And why aren't you in bed?" he asked, hoping to be able to get in trouble for something other than wandering the corridors after hours.  
  
" I want a dreamless sleep potion, and knowing that, I'm not in bed for obvious reasons."  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasely. I will not give you a potion."  
  
"Why not?!" she cried indignantly.  
  
"You should be able to make your own. You _were_ able to purchase a potions kit, weren't you?" He smirked as she began squirming.  
  
"I _did_ buy one."   
  
"Why don't you just _use_ it, and your _brain_, and save me the time of having _stupid_ conversations. That Longbottom boy is in my last class, and my head still aches. Why do you also find it necessary to try and drive me to madness?"  
  
"The 'Dream Team' stole most of my ingredients for one of their 'experiments'." She said, looking towards the ground. She had to speak loudly to be heard, because he was still talking about his last class.  
  
"Why didn't you just report them at the time they did it? Something might have been done if you hadn't waited." he said, finally decided to stop yammering about his awful students, and his hatred of the Gryffindors especially.  
  
"Ron threatened to write Mum and tell her that I was being rude to their perfect Harry."   
  
"That doesn't make a lot of sense." He pointed out. "Your brother was being as idiotic as usual."  
  
He didn't know why, but he was a little bit interested in finding out about the littlest Weasely. She was incredibly good in potions, and had never acted afraid of him.  
  
"No, Mum would have sent me a Howler, if not appeared herself. She insists on babying Harry. She's practically adopted him already!!"  
  
Upon noticing she was still standing in front of his desk, he flicked his wand, and a chair appeared beside her. She shot him a grateful look and sat down. They were both still; neither knew what to say.   
  
"Why haven't you ever been afraid of me?" he asked, completely out of the blue.  
  
"Should I be? I've heard awful stories of your cruelty, especially to those of my house, but I don't like to judge people by what I hear. I choose to judge them myself. I think that is the only way to decide anything about anyone."  
  
"Even if you 'judged' me yourself, why weren't you afraid of me?"  
  
"I have no reason to be. I'll admit that you're a little bit intimidating, but I don't think that anyone should be afraid of you. You can't possibly be that bad, no matter what you _act _like."  
  
"What ARE you afraid of then?"  
  
"The dark, and Tom Riddle."  
  
"Why? Why should you fear them and not someone like myself?"  
  
"They are both things to be feared. They can be avoided, but there is no way to CURE me of those fears. I've had to learn to live with it."  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
He couldn't help but be astonished by her point of view. Only Dumbledore, and now Little Ginny Weasely, had said that they weren't afraid of him.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Weasely. I'll have your potion for you by tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you for what?"  
  
"_Goodnight_, Miss Weasely."  
  
A/N- Ummm. Yeah.. Ginny's in her sixth year. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!! I'm redoing some of these chapters, so even if you have read this before, I hope you read it again, just to see what I've changed!


	2. 02

****

Dreamless Sleep

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why would I be writing fanfiction? _USE_ _COMMON SENSE!!!!_

Ginny stumbled blindly back to her common room. There was no way she could have noticed the couple that was making out, quite shamelessly, in the hallway. _They_ noticed_ her_ when she tripped over her own two feet. 

"Who's there?" a now painfully familiar voice called out. What _was _the famous Harry Potter doing out of bed at this hour?

"It's probably nothing, Harry."a girl's voice answered. Ginny couldn't recognize the second person be their voice alone, but she knew she had heard that high-pitched voice before.

"I could have sworn that I heard something…"

"Oh, well. It doesn't really matter. Now where were we…"

After hearing the voice again, Ginny was able to identify her. She was a Gryffindor in her Seventh year, and was pulling Harry's head down for another kiss.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she ran down the hallway in the opposite direction, completely forgetting about going to bed.

Everyone's favorite Potions Master was patrolling the hallways, looking for any students ignorant enough to be out of bed on his night to wander the corridors. He heard her pounding footsteps and loud sobbing before he could tell who she was. As soon as she stepped into the light provided by his wand, the saw her fire-like Weasely red hair.

"_What_ are you _still_ doing _out of bed_?" he growled out the last of the sentence.

"There's no point anymore, is there? No one could ever possibly want _me_. Is a little bit of affection from _anyone_ too much to ask?" The small girl lifted searching eyes to his face.

"Huh?" he was , to say the least, shocked. _What_ in the _world_ was she _talking_ about?

"I knew that after the Chamber, things were going to be different, ya know? I never knew that everyone would _ignore_ me. I feel like an idiot when my own _brother_ doesn't have time for me. Is there something_ wrong_ with me? Or am I just nor 'friend material'? Are people afraid of me, or is it just impossible to like me?"

Without fully being aware of what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around the nearest source of warmth and comfort, Severus Snape. 

At first he flinched away from the unexpected human contact, staring down at the top of her head incredulously. Just wanting her to _let go_, he sighed and said, "I'll make you a deal. I'll listen to any of your 'problems' and you'll work for me in your spare time. Will you let _go_ now?"

He was hoping that if he promised her attention she would stop hugging him.

"Seriously?" she asked, lifting her head from her chest and loosening her grip on his waist.

"Yes." Oh, the things he must suffer. The sad part is, he brought this upon himself….


	3. 03

****

Dreamless Sleep 

Chapter Three  
  
**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why would I be writing fan fiction?!?!! _USE_ _COMMON SENSE!!!_**  
  
"There's no way I'm touching that."Ginny Weasely looked at the cauldron. Its sides were coated with a thick, slimy goop.  
  
"You agreed to work, Weasely. This _is_ work."Snape said, sitting at his desk and glaring over at her.  
  
"Then why aren't you _helping_, oh dearest professor?"she said, trying to control the overwhelming urge to march over and strangle him.  
  
"I am."  
  
"What exactly are you helping with? It looks like you're just sitting there to me."  
  
"I'm supervising, obviously."  
  
"You're-You're."  
  
"I'm _what_, Miss Weasely?"  
  
"You're infuriating!!"  
  
For all of her effort, all he did was smirk at her and say smugly, "Thanks." ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
"I'm still not touching that."  
  
"Just clean it out, Weasely. It can't possibly be that hard."  
  
"Why can't I use magic, again?"  
  
"Because I have your wand, and I said that you couldn't."  
  
"Then give me my wand back. This isn't a detention."  
  
Snape stood up, slammed his palms down on the desk and said, "No. You agreed to work, and that's what you are going to do. It's your own fault for agreeing to it."  
  
She shrank back with frightened eyes.  
  
"Yes, sir." She hurried to clean up the cauldron, having a hard time because her hands were shaking so much.  
  
He honestly hadn't meant to scare her, he had just gotten a little annoyed. The fact that Longbottom had been in his last class that day didn't help improve his mood. He sighed, stood up, and walked toward her.  
  
Ginny stopped her hurried cleaning, and shaking, when she felt warm hands cover her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, Weasely. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He wasn't accustomed to apologizing, and avoided doing so as much as humanly possible.  
  
"Virginia."  
  
"_What_?"  
  
"That's my name. Don't call me 'Weasely'."  
  
"Fine. I'll call you by your name."  
  
"Thank you."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
After about two weeks of having her work for him, Snape realized that she was far too advanced in potions for her Sixth year class. She had begun checking Seventh year assignments when she had gotten bored. He decided to humor her, and went back later to see how awfully she had messed up. She hadn't made a single mistake. After much deliberation, Snape decided that she should be in Seventh year potions; there was no avoiding it. She would be the first student in 75 years to advance a grade in _any_ class.  
  
*That Night*  
  
"Virginia, would you consider taking Seventh year potions classes a year early?"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"You've proven yourself capable of it."  
  
"I'd _love_ to!!"  
  
"I'll inform Dumbledore of your decision and get your new schedule.  
  
"Alright!" She was smiling and looking like she would jump up and start dancing on a nearby desk. Then her ridiculous grin faded, and she looked as if she would cry.  
  
"Does that mean I'd be in Harry's class?" her question was hesitant, and she really didn't want to know that answer.  
  
"Yes, you would be with the 'Dream Team'."  
  
"Oh, maybe that's not such a good idea after all, then."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ron wouldn't exactly appreciate it, and Harry-"  
  
"Don't let them hold you back. I would be offended if you don't accept my offer."  
  
"I can't _help_ it. I've always done what my brothers told me to, and."  
  
"Harry's not your brother." He pointed out.  
  
"I know, but he thinks he is, and I don't want to correct him. There's no reasoning with any one of them when they get their minds set on something."  
  
"What does that matter? It shouldn't affect you."  
  
"The only reason that I let them boss me around so much is because what happened when I was younger, that's when I learned that my parents favored them."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I really wanted a doll for my sixth birthday, but my older brother Bill wanted a broom around the same time. He had already had his birthday, but he couldn't get that broom, because my parents couldn't afford it then. My mother had promised that she would get me that doll I saw in Diagon Alley, it was the only thing I had _ever_ asked for. Charlie told my parents about the broom on the day before my birthday. They went out, bought it, wrapped it, and gave it to him. They didn't even tell me 'Happy Birthday'. The same sort of thing was always happening. One time I even asked my mother about it." Ginny was silently crying by now, tears running unnoticed down her cheeks.  
  
"What did she say?" Snape was genuinely interested now. He had always thought the Weasely's were the 'perfect family'.  
  
"She told me that they were older, and 'had more needs' that I did. She told that to me every time I didn't get enough to eat because my brothers didn't leave me anything."  
  
"_What_?"  
  
She was trying to choke down sobs, and couldn't answer. Snape stood and walked towards where she was seated. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Darn! I forgot my Potion's book in the classroom!" Colin Creevey turned and ran from the common room entrance, his ever-present camera hanging from his neck.  
  
He raced down into the dungeons, hoping that Snape wouldn't be in the classroom, so that he couldn't deduct points.  
  
When he carefully pushed the door open so the hinges wouldn't squeak, he saw something rather peculiar.  
  
Severus Snape, the Potion's Master, was hugging Ginny Weasely. Thinking that it would be his best picture yet, he quickly took a picture.  
  
'Thank goodness they didn't notice the flash.' He thought, heading out the door, and completely forgetting his Potion's book. 


	4. 04

****

Dreamless Sleep

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why would I be writing fan fiction?

A/N-I _know_ that I made the Weasely's seem evil. I'M SO SORRY!!! The only reason I did that was because Ginny needed a more angsty life for my story to work the way I want it to. I hope that no one was too offended by this.

'Yeah!' Colin silently cheered himself as he walked down the hall, clutching a stack of newly developed pictures. He went through the picture frame to enter the Gryffindor common room. 

"Hey, Dennis! Come look at these new pictures!!" The younger Creevey brother jumped up from his homework and scurried over. 

Colin sat down and started going through the muggle photos. (He had charmed his camera to work at Hogwarts.)

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Dennis stared blankly at the picture of Ginny and Snape.

"Yup."

"What are you gong to DO with it?"

"Not sure." When Colin noticed Harry he yelled, "Hey, Harry! Could you come here for a second?"

Colin had gotten over stalking Harry, and had started seriously focusing on his photography.

"Yea, sure."

Harry walked over and stood above the two boys.

"Look at this." Colin lifted the photo to Harry's eye level.

"_WHAT IS THIS?!?! IF THIS IS A JOKE, IT'S NOT FUNNY_!!!!"

When they heard Harry's screaming the other members of the Dream Team ran forward. Harry thrust the picture into Ron's face. 

"_WHAT_!!!" Ron and Hermione yelled in unison. 

"Just wait until I see her at dinner…."Ron said, his face was red and he looked like he could happily walk off a cliff. Or into a table, which he did, without even feeling it. (Yea, right)

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Ginny was no where to be found. Neither was Snape, as Hermione pointed out. They would just have to wait for her to show up.

"We don't have to wait for anything. We have the Maurader's Map." said Harry, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that no one was eavesdropping.

They ran back to their common room, ignoring the other student's curious glances and McGonagall's rather potent glare.

Harry raced up to his dorm room, pulled the Map from his trunk and dashed back down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom, he unfurled the carefully rolled parchment, and said, "There she is, in the Potions classroom."

"What are you two waiting for? Let's go get her!"

"You know that Snape would probably deduct house points if we did that, Ron. We have to wait for Ginny to come here." Hermione said, sinking into a nearby chair.

Upon seeing Harry sit as well, he sighed and settled down for a long wait.

****

A/N- Well? Please don't flame me, it might keep me up at night, and I'm not getting enough sleep as it is.


	5. 05

****

Dreamless Sleep 

Chapter Five  
  
**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why would I be writing fanfiction? USE COMMON SENSE!!  
**  
**Thanks for the reviews!! ( This chapter is dedicated to my awesome friends!!!)**  
  
"Ron, sit still! Your pacing isn't getting Ginny here any faster." Hermione looked up at her restless boyfriend. They had finally gotten together over last summer, much to the rest of the Weasely's amusement.  
  
Ron finally sat down again, and placed his head on his hands, preparing for a longer wait.  
  
()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()  
  
In the dungeons...  
  
Ginny had stopped crying, but still had her arms wrapped around Snape. (He had conjured a couch earlier, so she was sitting next to him.) He looked down at her only to see that she had cried herself to sleep. He smiled softly, before it dawned on him that she trusted him enough to fall asleep on him. It appeared that Virginia had shocked him once again.  
  
Not wanting to disturb her, he gently moved her head off his chest and her arms from around her waist. Snape eased her upper body onto the couch, careful to keep her from hitting her head on the armrest. He removed his own black cloak to cover her. Sparing another incredibly rare smile for the youngest Weasely, he turned and headed toward his own rooms.  
  
()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()  
  
It was the same dream, again. She was in that dark, wet Chamber and Tom was telling her how unimportant she was, saying that she would be the death of her family.  
  
She was screaming at him, saying that it wasn't true. She had never meant to hurt anyone, especially not her family.  
  
()~()~()~()~()~()~()  
  
Snape had just gotten to sleep for what seemed to be a few minutes, when he heard Virginia yelling. He couldn't understand anything that she was saying, it was all jumbled together.  
  
He stumbled out of his room and into his office. When he turned to look at the couch, he saw her rolling off the edge. He really woke up then, and caught her before she could hit the ground.  
  
She groggily pulled her eyes open, and blinked up at him stupidly.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
For some reason he couldn't figure out, he was incredibly worried about the tiny girl in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was dreamin` again, huh?" she said, sighing and closing her eyes again.  
  
"I'm gonna try and sleep, `kay?"  
  
He didn't get to answer, as she had fallen asleep on him for the second time that night. He tried to place her back on the couch, but she wouldn't let go of his shirt.  
  
A desperate need for sleep clouded his good judgement. He picked her up, and headed for his own bed.  


****

A/N-Well? Please don't flame me. My friends have been trying to cure me from my odd obsession with fire. 


	6. 06

****

Dreamless Sleep

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why would I be writing fan fiction? USE COMMON SENSE!!!

This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Michael.

Ginny woke up, feeling strong arms around her, and a warm body pressed to her back. She jerked around, only to see a peacefully sleeping Snape. 

'Severus.' She mentally corrected herself. She couldn't help but giggle at the way he looked. Never before had anyone described the Potions Master as 'adorable'. His hair was spread about his pillow and his mouth was slightly opened. She was trying to stifle her laughter to keep him from waking up. Apparently, her efforts were futile, because he opened a single eye and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't know. I just woke up."

That was when he remembered taking her to his room last night. A dark red immediately crept up his cheeks.

"What?" she asked, looking at him like he should be in St. Mungo's.

"Don't you remember?" he was silently hoping that she did, to spare himself some further embarrassment.

"I remember having a dream last night, and when I woke up, you were there. I think I fell asleep again after that."

"You did, and you wouldn't let me go. I was tired, and instead of waking you up, I brought you here."

"Oh. Um-thanks, I guess."

They both sat on his bed, trying to avoid the other's eyes. After sitting in that manner for a few minutes, Snape's head shot up, and he asked frantically, "What time is it?"

Ginny, who had just realized that it was a Friday morning, gasped.

"I hope I'm not late for anything." She muttered, mentally berating herself.

"Today's your first day in the seventh year Potions class. It's your first class of the day. If you're late, I am too. Lets-"

Snape was cut off by various conversations springing to life in his classroom.

"Darn," Ginny looked up with worried eyes. "they're here! What are we going to do?"

"We'll have to walk through my office to get to the classroom. I can tell them that we were talking about the things I will expect from you in this class."

"Good idea."

They stood, with Ginny stopping to smooth her hair, and headed through his office. They thought they were safe, until they noticed the office door was open, giving everyone in the class a clear view of where they came from.

Snape came up with a real good excuse, real quick.

"I hope that potion helps your little 'problem'." He said, praying that she would catch on.

"Thank you, Professor." She said. She covertly gave him a wink and preceded him into the classroom.

Ronald Weasely was_ definately_ not a happy camper. Ginny could feel the anger-vibes from across the room. Before Snape could formally introduce her, the irate redhead had jumped out of his seat and ran to her at the front of the room. He grasped her arms and started shaking her.

"Where _were_ you last night, Ginny? I was up _all night_ waiting for you!"

Instead of waiting for her to answer he said, "If you were with a some guy, I'll write to Mum and tell her you're cheating on Harry." He had stopped shaking her, so she answered, "Don't you have to be IN a relationship BEFORE you can cheat on someone? And it's none of your business where I've been."

Normally, she wouldn't have dared to talk back to any one of her brothers, especially Ron, but this time she felt reckless. She felt she could do anything, as long as Severus was by her side. 

Ginny felt more like herself when he was around. Virginia Weasely needed him more than anything in the world, and neither of them knew it yet.


	7. 07

****

Dreamless Sleep 

Chapter Seven  
  
**Disclaimer: You can't sue me, because for all you know I own the world.  
**  
"Weasely! 150 points from Gryffindor, and if you don't sit down _immediately _I will take 100 more!"  
  
From the first second that Weasely boy had stood up, Severus had wanted to do more than deduct points from his house. For some reason he couldn't name, he felt a fierce urge to protect the small girl. His eyes softened almost imperceptibly as they turned to her.  
  
"Virginia, take a seat."  
  
She looked up with uncertain eyes, but took the only empty seat, which happened to be next to Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Turn to page 367 and brew the potion shown there. Work with your partner." That having been said, Severus sat behind his desk and glared at the wall above their heads, seeming to include everyone in the room in that deadly look.  
  
Neville turned to Virginia, "I guess we're partners, Ginny."  
  
"Joy." She said, pulling open her text book, and silently reading the ingredients.  
  
"Ummm- could you just do it all?" Without even pausing for an answer, he said, "Thanks." He then turned to stare the girl she had seen making out with Harry.  
  
()~()~()~()~()~()  
  
"It isn't thick enough, Weasely. 5 points from Gryffindor for _your_ thickness." Severus was calmly walking around the classroom, commenting on their now finished potions.  
  
"Good, Virginia. Longbottom, however, will come to a detention for letting you do all the work."  
  
"If anyone deserves a detention, it's me. I-I asked if I could do it all." Virginia ducked her head, waiting the fast approaching storm. Neville was looking at her with wide eyes, as was the rest of the class. NO ONE challenged Snape and lived very long.  
  
"Alright. If you're so eager for a detention, you can have it. It doesn't matter to me."  
  
Severus turned to the next table and began telling a terrified girl that she should learn to read.  
  
After the entire class had been properly cut down to size, he said, "Class dismissed. Virginia, come here."  
  
"You'll be serving your detention in the library."  
  
"Alright-" she was cut off by the sound of someone dropping a heavy stack of books. Severus marched over to the door, only to see a sheepish Ron Weasely gazing up at him from among his and his girlfriend's books. Hermione and Harry were alternating between looking guilty and glaring at Ron.  
  
"What are you doing, trying to loose your house more points?" Severus growled out.  
"Wait! Don't tell me, I don't care, just go."  
  
()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()  
  
Madame Pince told Virginia to start organizing the reference books. She waited until the redhead had begun, then headed off to bed. Virginia paused in her work to open a nearby window. The cool night air invaded the musty shelves, and she took a deep breath. Then she prepared herself for a long night of monotonous work.  
  
*Two and a half hours later*  
  
"It's finished! I can go to sleep! Woo-hoo!!!" Virginia jumped up as best she could on her stiff joints. She headed out the double doors with a yawn. Her bed seemed to be calling for her even from two floors away.  


****

A/N-Well? I KNOW what's going to happen in the next chapter this time!!! GO ME!!!! 


	8. 08

****

Dreamless Sleep 

Chapter Eight  
  
**Disclaimer: You can't sue me, because for all you know, I own the world.  
**  
Virginia was stifling a yawn every few paces; she really needed sleep. It was just her luck that the staircase she was on decided to move. Now she had to walk through the second floor corridor that she had hoped to avoid. It was bad enough being there in the day time, even with other students milling around her, but at night it was terrifying. She paused before turning the corner. Maybe if she imagined that everyone else was with her, it wouldn't seem so bad.  
  
Apparently, she couldn't focus very well, because her imagination failed her as soon as she turned that first corner. Her eyes darted along the walls, floor, and ceiling. She thought she could make it, until she noticed a message in the familiar, shocking red etched on the far wall.  
  
She started shaking, and under the dark cloak of the night, Virginia Weasely screamed before she hit the ground. Obviously, she wasn't going to get that sleep tonight. 


	9. 09

****

Dreamless Sleep 

Chapter Nine  
  
**Disclaimer: You can't sue me, because for all you know, I own the world**.  
  
**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I did that on purpose though. *sweatdrop***  
  


Virginia cracked her eyes open, hoping that what she had seen before was just a dream. That was the it, of course. Just her imagination.  
  
That was when Virginia was struck with the realization that she wasn't in her own bed. She assumed that it wasn't Severus's either, because of the starched white sheets.  
  
"I'm sure Miss Weasely had a good reason for being where she was. We can't assume anything."  
  
"That girl has worked with You-Know-Who once already! She may be one of his spies! Did you check her for the Dark Mark?"  
  
Two voices carried on a conversation over her head.  
  
'They probably think I'm asleep.' Virginia stated the obvious to herself.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself, Pomfrey. Have the medications been going to your head? Of course the girl isn't working for You-Know-Who." Severus's now familiar voice cut in.  
  
"We have no proof that she isn't. They found her underneath that message, and we know that she was the one that wrote them all before, why wouldn't she do it again?" The mediwitch pointed an accusing finger down at Virginia.  
  
"Do you have any idea how terrified she is of You-Know-Who?" Severus again, trying to defend her, maybe?  
  
"So? Most of his followers were scared of him."  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! Hold your tongue! We are sure of nothing. Have the girl's parents been notified?" Dumbledore stopped the conversation before any more damage could be done.  
  
Virginia decided that now was the appropriate time to fully open her eyes.  
  
"She's awake." Madame Pomfrey looked down her nose at her supine form.  
  
"Miss Weasely, is there something you would like to share with us? It is important that you tell us all you know about last night." The silver- haired headmaster looked kindly down at his student.  
  
Virginia pulled herself into an upright position, staring at the wall above their heads.  
  
"I-I was leaving my detention, a-and one of the staircases moved, so I had to walk through that corridor."  
  
"What exactly did you see?" Dumbledore hated pressing his students for information, but this was a special case. After the Weasely girl's first year, he had kept a close eye on her progress.  
  
"I saw that writing on the wall." Virginia was trying to hold back tears, and they all knew it. She didn't like to cry in front of people, but Severus was different, though.  
  
"What did it say?" Dumbledore, even though no one could tell, was trying not to get annoyed with her. He knew that it must have been a shocking experience, but it may help with the war against Voldemort.  
  
"It-it said 'I'm coming Ginny, wa-wait for me.'"  
  
She couldn't help herself then, the tears broke through her defenses, and she curled into herself.  
  
"Albus? The Weaselys are here." McGonagall's head poked through the doorway to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Good. Poppy, come with me to explain this mess." The headmaster and mediwitch headed out the door without a backwards glance.  
  
Severus walked closer to the bed, and proceeded with the familiar action of holding the small redhead.  
  
She pulled herself closer to his warmth and buried her head into his shoulder.  
  
"Don't cry. I won't let anything hurt you ever again."  



	10. 10

****

Dreamless Sleep 

Chapter Ten  
  
**Disclaimer: You can't sue me, because for all you know, I own the world.  
**  
"Promise?" her muffled voice appeared from the deep folds of his robes.  
  
"I promise." He looked down at her sunset colored hair, wondering why he was saying, and doing, what he was. Shouldn't he be out there talking to her parents with the others?  
  
Almost as if she heard his thoughts, she said, "Please don't leave me alone."  
  
Even though he knew he shouldn't, Severus tightened his grip on her. He was perched on the edge of the bed, leaning over her, and she had her head tucked under his chin.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
They jerked apart at the angry female's voice.  
  
"Hi, Mum."  
  
Virginia looked up at her mother, who was followed by her father and a nineteen year old Percy.  
  
"Don't you 'hi, Mum' me! What's the meaning of us getting called down to the school? You know your father and Percy have to be at work! That's more important than your fainting over nothing!" Upon sending Virginia a last, potent glare, Molly Weasely turned to the Headmaster. "If anything else happens to her, don't bother sending an owl. We don't have the time."  
  
Nodding her head to the professors, she grabbed her husband's arm, and dragged him out the door. Percy paused, walked back and handed Virginia a note with a cold look.  
  
"Give this to whom it needs to go to."  
  
"W-What?"she looked at her older brother like he was insane.  
  
"This is the information that allows you to stay somewhere else for any holidays, breaks, etc." he pushed his glasses further back on the bridge of his nose, then turned and hurried out the door, following in his parent's footsteps.  
  
Virginia looked at the note, handed it to Dumbledore, and curled into herself one more, as salty tears slid down her face.  


****

A/N- Well? At the moment, I'm lost. I don't know what's going to happen next! The last three chapters, I had planned out. If any of you have ANY ideas, PLEASE send them to me. PLEASEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. 11

****

Dreamless Sleep 

Chapter Eleven  
  
**Disclaimer: You can't sue me, because for all you know, I own the world. I just don't own the Harry Potter world. *grin***  
  
"Well, it _could_ have been worse." Severus reasoned.  
  
It was now about midnight, and Virginia had been released from the hospital wing. Too afraid to stay in her own room, she was now sitting and talking to Severus.  
  
"How? My own mother said she didn't have time for me! She didn't even care." Virginia sniffled, sinking down further in her chair.  
  
"Don't cry any more. You should always be smiling."  
  
Severus still didn't know why he was acting so out of character around her. He certainly didn't LIKE the Weasely girl, the mere thought was preposterous!  
  
"I don't have anything to smile about. My family doesn't want me around, and Tom Riddle is still out to get me. Does any of that sound uplifting to you?"  
  
"No." he reluctantly admitted.  
  
"Ummm- thank you for earlier. When you stood up for me with Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"You were awake?!?" he was shocked, obviously. There was another thing to add to her list of things that had made this into a bad day. Or year, whichever you prefer.  
  
"Yes. Is that what everyone thinks of me? That I'm a Deatheater? I don't want anyone to think that. I want them all to leave me alone. I didn't do any of it on purpose! He made me, I swear he did!"  
  
Severus couldn't decided whether she was trying to convince him or herself of her innocence.  
  
"I know." He said. "Don't worry about them. They don't know anything. I know you didn't mean any of that. Everyone says that I'm a Deatheater too, so you being around me isn't helping end those rumors in the least."  
  
"I don't care. You listen to me, and don't make me feel stupid. Does it make me a bad person because I'm happier here with you than I ever was with my family?"  
  
"No. I don't know what it makes you, but it doesn't make you a bad person." He caught a glimpse of the clock on his desk and said, "We are so lucky this is Friday. If I had to get up in the morning..."  
  
"Actually, I don't care. I don't want to go to any classes. I can't stand being near them. I know they talk about me. Some people don't even wait until I can't hear them! They'll say it right to my face.. I can't stop myself from hating them. I hate my own family. I can't do anything right. If I was someone else they would love me."  
  
"If you were someone else I wouldn't be here with you right now."  
  
Virginia was crying again. She was crying almost constantly now. Not that anyone could deny that she had a reason to cry. Severus stood, and walked around his desk to hug her again. There was no excuse for the way she was treated. She was the kind of girl that should always be laughing. Severus was going to make sure of it, too. He was going to be her reason to be happy.  
  
**A/N- Well? Tell me what ya'll think! *hint, hint* **


	12. 12

****

Dreamless Sleep 

Chapter **Twelve**  
  
**Disclaimer:** **You** **can't** **sue** **me,** **because** **for** **all** **you know I own the world. Just not the Harry Potter world.**  
  
Virginia woke up with her head on Severus's chest, and his arms wrapped around her. She looked up at him, only to see him gazing down at her.  
  
"Good morning, Virginia." He said softly, trying not to intrude upon the room's silence.  
  
"I hope so." She yawned and stretched her toes down toward the end of the bed. "I don't have to move do I?"  
  
"Not unless you have somewhere to be."  
  
"Nope."  
  
They lay together in the dark room. It was always that dark because there were obviously no windows in the dungeons.  
  
"Your dreamless sleep potion is ready."  
  
"I-I don't think I want it anymore. I don't have nightmares when." she paused and the famous Weasely blush crept up her cheeks.  
  
"When what?"  
  
"When I'm with you." She whispered, turning her head away.  
  
He blushed as well, looking at the wall. Wanting to escape an uncomfortable situation, he said, "Lets go. We have to get ready for class."  
  
"Yea, we should." She stood and headed out of the dungeons to her dorm room. She managed to get ready and sneak out without getting caught by anyone.  
  
Virginia appeared in the Great Hall long enough to grab a piece of toast. Then, she headed for that hallway. That evil hallway.  
  
()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()  
  
Here she was. This could very well be the most terrifying place in the world. To Virginia, that is. She slowly walked down the empty corridor. Everyone was at breakfast, and even if they hadn't been, everyone had begun avoiding this hallway again.  
  
She walked down the corridor, staring at the smudges of crimson on the walls. Obviously, dried blood was hard to get off of anything. Virginia lifted one trembling hand to the wall.  
  
"The culprit does always return to the scene of the crime."a gruff voice said.  
  
Virginia yanked her hand away from the wall as if it were a poisonous snake come alive to bite her. When she turned around, she saw Filch and Mrs. Norris.  
  
"W-What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me, Deatheater. Why aren't you with You-Know-Who? I thought after your first year.."  
  
"You thought what you greasy old man?" Virginia was red in the face and her clenched fists shook with rage. "You thought that since I was tricked when I was younger, that I've been working for him ever since? You are quite mistaken, and you, sir, should keep your slanderous comments to yourself."  
  
Filch looked at her with shocked eyes, then turned and followed Mrs. Norris's tail down the hallway. As soon as he turned the corner out of her sight, he broke into a run. He burst through the Great Hall's double doors.  
  
"Dumbledore!" he bellowed. "This has gone on long enough! That Deatheater you've been sheltering just threatened me!"  
  
Usually, no one spoke to Dumbledore like that, but Filch saw it as a way to get rid of one more Deatheater. Even if she didn't bear 'his' mark, she had to be one. She had almost killed Mrs. Norris!  
  
"Come with me."said Dumbledore, no longer smiling, but looking perfectly serious. He gestured for the other professors to follow them. They all filed out of the Hall into a side room, amidst the excited and worried chatter of their students.  


****

A/N_ Well? I hope that you like this chapter! If you did, please let me know! *hint, hint* 


	13. 13

****

Dreamless Sleep

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that I don't own Harry Potter by now, I refuse to repeat it for you, fool.

Severus was glaring at the squib janitor for all he was worth. How _DARE_ he accuse Virginia of that! She didn't have the heart to harm a fly, much less a person!

"Well," Filch said, " I was walkin' down the hall, mindin' my own business, when she jumped out and pulled a wand on me. She said that if I told anyone about her being there, she would kill me!" Filch was steadily getting more excited as he told his version of the story.

Severus jumped up and said, " I _KNOW_ that isn't true!"

"She was in the second floor corridor. You know, the one that has the entrance to the Chamber, and where she wrote on the wall-"

"Shut up! You don't know _ANYTHING_ about what happened to her in that Chamber. You have _NO_ _RIGHT_ to say anything like that." Severus could no longer control himself. He had heard people say that it was all her fault one too many times. It was no wonder that she never talked about it, everyone had her convinced that she did it to herself!

"The girl is a distraction. The students in class with her give her more attention than my lessons!" McGonagall said.

"Lets hear her side of the story." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and muttered a single long, complicated word.

A few seconds later, the entire school heard him call "Ginny" Weasely to that side room.

()~()~()~()~()~()~()

Severus had stood to give Virginia his chair when she arrived. She looked terrified, and he wondered if she could stand long enough to make it to his offered chair. She slowly made her way over, looking up at him with uncertain eyes. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright. 

"Miss Weasely, you have been accused of a very serious crime. Mr. Filch says that you threatened him. Is that true?"

Virginia looked up with shocked eyes. When she leaned back in the chair to try and process what had just been said, she realized that Severus had left his hand on the back of the chair. She suddenly felt more at ease, sub-consciously knowing that he would protect her. She was much less intimidated with the reassurance of his presence.

"Well, Miss Weasely? What do you have to say for yourself?" Dumbledore and the rest of those present leaned forward, anticipating her answer.

"I didn't threaten him."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Filch stood and glared at her.

"No, I just said that you didn't tell the truth."

"That's the same thing, Deatheater!"

At that, Severus jumped forward and grabbed Filch by the collar.

"She is _NO_ Deatheater. If I ever," he paused to shake the other man. "_EVER_ hear you call her that again, you will wish you were _DEAD_."

Severus shoved the shivering squib back into his seat. He turned, grabbed Virginia's arm, and marched them both out of the room.

Virginia was fully concentrating on not tripping. Severus headed toward the dungeons, barely pausing when they reached the steep stairwell.

()~()~()~()~()~()~()

They finally reached his classroom, after what seemed an eternity. He yanked her into the after him. He turned to close the heavy black wood door. The echoing "BANG" was heard all over the wide awake castle.


	14. 14

****

Dreamless Sleep

Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: You can't sue me, because for all you know I own the world!!!!!

Severus stood over Virginia, who was bent over trying to catch her breath. 

'I just got us _BOTH_ in _SOOOOO_ much trouble….' Severus was thinking of what he had just done. It was practically a sin at Hogwarts to run away from the Headmaster like that! Virginia may be expelled if Dumbledore believes Filch's story. He doubted that he would be fired for his outburst. No one else was stupid enough to take his job. Sometimes he wondered if he was completely sane, because he definitely wasn't drunk when he applied to be a teacher….

Virginia was finally able to breathe correctly, so she pulled her hands off of her knees and stood up straight. She could tell that he was thinking about something bad. Whenever he thought of something distasteful he would glare. That wasn't a big deal, but he wasn't aware that he was doing it. Virginia allowed a small smile to cross her elvish features.* He had scared her to death glaring like that on more than one occasion. She had thought he was looking at her!

Severus looked up after he realized he wasn't hearing Virginia gasping like a fish out of water. She had a small, sweet smile on her face. Severus had to stop himself from gasping. She was _BEAUTIFUL_. He had failed to notice before, maybe because he wanted to see her only as a student. She had sunset colored hair, and sharp green eyes.* He stared, unable to stop himself. The only thought that crossed his amazed mind was, '_Woah_…..'

()~()~()~()~()~()~()

All eyes in the room were focused on the gray haired Headmaster, eagerly awaiting whatever was about to pass his lips. Professor McGonagall had finally picked her jaw up off the floor. Filch was attempting to regain a little of his already non-existent dignity. They, and Mrs. Norris, were the only living things still in the room. The paintings on the wall were avidly listening in, and the other staff members had left to try and convince the students that nothing was wrong.

Dumbledore stared at Filch, and asked him to repeat his story. Filch began his tale again, this time making Virginia out to be You-Know-Who's second in command. McGonagall was getting more and more suspicious. His story was getting more ridiculous every time she heard it!

Filch was getting lost in the moment. He felt that the professors were believing every word he spoke. In his head, he was already receiving imagining an award in his honor for capturing a Deatheater running loose in Hogwarts. He would make the Daily Prophet's front page, and everyone in the wizarding world would know the name 'Argus Filch'.

()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()

Virginia wasn't smiling anymore. She was waving a hand in front of Severus's dazed face. He was currently gaping at something over her head. She had turned around to see what was so interesting. But she only saw a plain gray stone wall.

Suddenly a pale hand reached up and grabbed her wrist.

"I _CAN_ see you. I'm not _BLIND_." Severus said. His annoyed expression gave no hint of his previous thoughts.

"Just making sure. You never know…" She grinned impishly and struggled not to laugh.

"Oh, HA HA. You're just a bag of laughs."

"Don't I know it."

They grinned stupidly at each other, blinked, and started laughing. They weren't going to think about what had happened just yet, even though putting things off only makes them worse.

()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()

Virginia pulled back the bed's thick covers before slipping between the cool sheets. Severus was already in the bed and he smirked at her.

"Cold?"

"YES!!!" she said, yanking the blankets up to her chin.

It was getting closer to winter, and the dungeons were colder than ever. Virginia had come to despise stone floors. Especially at night when she walked around barefoot.

"Why do you find this so amusing?" she asked, wiggling her toes to try and warm up her icy feet.

"Don't know, it just does. There isn't much than can be done with the floors though. You'll just have to suffer through a winter down here. Unless you wanted to move back up to your dorm, that is."

Severus was silently hoping that she wouldn't take him seriously and leave.

A few weeks ago, Virginia had begun slowly transferring her belongings to Severus's rooms. He wasn't about to complain and she said he felt safer with him than anywhere else.

She looked down with sad, teary eyes. Virginia had no idea why, but the thought of leaving made her sad.

"Do you _WANT_ me to go?" her voice was soft, and it was obvious that she was trying not to cry.

"_NO_!!"

They were both shocked by his unexpected outburst, and wondered what was appropriate to say in the resulting stillness. Then, for no reason that was apparent to Severus, Virginia smiled again. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you, Severus."

"What for?"

"Just for being you."

*I can't help but see her as an elf. She's not very tall, but I think that look would work for her.

*I'm not really sure what color her eyes are, but I like them green…  


A/N- Well? I made it to seven pages this time!!!! I'm so happy!!! 


	15. 15

****

Dreamless Sleep

Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and you should all be aware of that by now.

"_WHY_ do you have to leave?" Virginia was sitting up on the bed, looking up at Severus. He was straightening the collar of his black traveling cloak, and trying not to look at her teary eyes.

"I'll only be gone for tonight. I have to get these ingredients for next week's potions class. Don't ask me if I could get them next week, because you know it has to be prepared." He gave up on trying to look away; he could tell by her voice that she was going to cry.

"Stop that. You know that if you cry I won't go. If I don't go I'll get in trouble, is that what you want?"

"No….But do you really have to skip dinner to get there on time?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I'll be back tomorrow morning, and if you promise not to cry I'll see if I can get you something. How does that sound?" He shoved the bag full of galleons needed to buy the products deep into the pocket of his robes. 

"Alright…Come back as soon as you can. Okay?" She sniffled, trying not to cry while he was still there. 

"I promise I will." Without even thinking about what he was doing, Severus bent down and kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow."

He then turned and made one of his impressive exits; his cloak billowing out behind him. 

Virginia lifted a hand to her cheek, staring after him open mouthed, gaping like a fish out of water.

()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()

Virginia made it to the Great Hall for dinner without running into anyone. That was a relief, because if anyone saw her, she'd have to explain what she was doing in the dungeons.

"Ginny! Why haven't you been in your dorm or at dinner with everyone? Is everything okay?" asked one of the various "gorgeous" Gryffindor girls. 

"I'm fine." Virginia tried not to wince at the childish name that she was still called.

"Gin? Where have you been?" she began to mentally curse the girl for drawing attention to her.

"No where, Ron. Can't I eat dinner in peace?" she took the nearest empty seat. It was just her bad luck that it was next to Harry. She frowned, but said nothing. She didn't move either, that would have started up rumors. Heck, just about everything she did started up rumors.

"Don't lie to me, Ginny. We know where you've been. And just so you know, we owled Mum. You're gonna get it when we go home for the holidays." Ron looked smug, Hermione stared at her food, and Harry glanced over at Virginia to see her reaction.

"You really should learn to mind your own business, Ron." Virginia just poked at the mashed potatoes on her plate with a fork, having suddenly lost her appetite.

"You were sleeping in the same room with a man old enough to be your father. Have you no shame?" Hermione just had to add to the conversation.

"We were in the same bed, too. What do you have to say about that?"

The others around them turned to stare. They were all listening to begin with, they just didn't turn to look. Everyone in Gryffindor knew what was going on, because they had all been witness to Ron's ranting about his little sister's whereabouts. 

(They had all been threatened, so none of the other houses know, and neither do the teachers.)

"You did WHAT?!?!?!" 

"That's right. Did you stop to think that we didn't DO anything? Unlike some people, he has a heart, and wouldn't TRY to hurt me." She said giving Harry, Hermione, and Ron pointed looks.

"What do you mean Ginny? Has anyone been messing with you?" Ron, oblivious as always, didn't quite get it.

Virginia was trying to calm herself down before she caused even more of a scene. Then, some GENIUS bumped into her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

She turned around in time to see a young looking Slytherin head to his own house's table.

"Ginny is there anything else you'd like to tell us?" asked Harry, looking concerned, He always looked concerned, so she ignored the expression.

"No. Let me eat in peace." Then she turned her head to her plate and shoved some potatoes in her mouth. Even though Ron was wonderful to have around if you were going on a diet, she wasn't about to let him know that he could destroy anyone's appetite for anything.

"Ginny, you have to stop seeing him. Think of your reputation!!" Hermione looked so serious Virginia couldn't help but cut her down to size.

"I would 'see' him in Potions class anyway, and since when do I have a reputation?"

"Since you started…started sleeping around!" cried Ron, now all of the other house tables, and the teachers at the Head Table were staring at them curiously.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Ron. I haven't been sleeping around." 

Virginia was beginning to feel a little nauseous. She stood from the table, not bothering to inform anyone of where she was going. She stopped about half way to the double doors. The room was spinning. Virginia was no Medi-witch, but she knew that spinning rooms were never a good sign. 

*THUD* For the second time in her life, Virginia Weasely met the Hogwart's floor face first.

()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()

'It's hot. Why is it so hot?'

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing over a bed in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was leaning over the bed's occupant. Virginia had been taken to the Hospital Wing without her knowledge again. She was covered in sweat and crying. 

"I'm not sure of exactly what it was, but a potion definitely caused this." Pomfrey straightened her back and looked the Headmaster in the eye. 

Silently, she was congratulating whoever had done this to her. This would show those Deatheaters….

"If Severus was here he could tell what it was, but since he will be out of the castle until tomorrow morning, I fear we will just have to wait." Dumbledore sighed softly, and then asked McGonagall if the girl's family had been notified of her condition.

"I didn't think it wise to tell them. You saw what happened when we called them to the school before."

"They must be told. I shall go myself. Stay here with the girl and find me if her condition worsens." Dumbledore spared the small form on the bed one last glance, before turning to leave.

"Professor!" a boy he recognized as a third year Slytherin, John Ackley, slammed into him. The boy was obviously upset, and Dumbledore couldn't bear to let the boy suffer through whatever it was alone.

"What's the matter, John?" he asked gently, bending down to be on his level.

"I did it." The boy, rather small for his age, looked up fearfully. 

"You did what?" Dumbledore had a grim idea of 

what the student was about to reveal.

"I did that to her." He pointed at Virginia, who was shaking with cold even though she had a high fever.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that would happen! Pansy said that-"

"Pansy Parkinson?" Dumbledore frowned at him, only scaring him more.

"Uh-huh." The boy sniffled, reaching up to wipe at his runny eyes with his sleeve.

"It's alright, John. Go back to your common room and don't tell anyone about what you just said, alright? I'll come get you when Professor Snape arrives tomorrow."

"Okay…" the boy wiped his eyes again and headed out the door.

Dumbledore turned back again to look at McGonagall and Pomfrey. "It appears there was more to this than we thought. I shall contact Severus before I try to reason with her family."

()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()

Dumbledore and John stood just inside the school's front doors, waiting for Severus to return. The Headmaster hadn't informed Severus what was the matter, only that he should hurry back.

The heavy wooden doors slammed open, and Severus hurried up to Dumbledore. He barely spared the boy a glance before asking what had happened.

"John slipped a potion into a Gryffindor student's food, and she is currently suffering in the Hospital Wing because of his actions." The night's 'festivities' were wearing on Dumbledore, he actually looked his age.

"Who was it?" asked Severus, already plotting the boy's punishment.

"Miss Weasely."

Severus looked up, wide eyed. He was sure that he heard wrong, he must have been talking about the Weasely boy, not his Virginia.

Severus shoved past them both and ran to the Hospital Wing. He arrived there momentarily, and when he reached the bed that Pomfrey was still standing over, he saw that the Headmaster's words were indeed true. HIS Virginia was suffering.


	16. 16

****

Dreamless Sleep

Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: Do I look like a famous author to _you??_

Severus gently touched her cheek, his feeling of guilt multiplying ten-fold. 

"I'm so sorry, Virginia. This is all my fault. If I had just stayed here…." 

He undid the clasp on his cloak and shrugged it off his shoulders, letting the coarse black material pool at his feet.

"She wouldn't blame you, you know." 

Dumbledore stood behind them. He didn't step any closer, because just by watching them he felt as if he were intruding on…. something. He didn't think there was a name for what he was witnessing. A former Deatheater turned professor, worrying over Tom Riddle's former toy. 

He turned and pulled the thin curtain separating her bed from the rest of the room closed. The Headmaster knew that Severus wouldn't want anyone seeing him in his current state.

He looked down at Madame Pomfrey, who was walking towards them with a bowl of cool water in her hands. Since they had no idea what had been slipped into her food, they didn't want to try any magical cures on her for fear they would worsen her condition. 

"Poppy," he said gently. "Leave them alone for now. You know he won't let anything 

happen to her." 

The Mediwitch frowned; she didn't like the sound of that. Maybe Severus wasn't as loyal to the side of good as the Headmaster thought he was. If he was then why was he worrying so much about a Deatheater? She really didn't want to care for the girl; for all that it matters to her the girl could rot in the dungeons with Snape. She turned and took the gray stone bowl over to a table on the far side of the room, walking slowly so she wouldn't spill any of the water on herself.

As Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing, he spared one last glance at the light blue curtain. He could barely make out Severus's shadow, bending over the girl's bed. He may have been wrong. Maybe Severus cared for the girl more than he had previously thought…

()~()~()~()~()~()

Severus barely heard the Headmaster's words, nothing else was important right now. Only her. 

He was sorely tempted to pick her up and remove her from this room. He didn't want to share her with anyone, for any reason. Severus knew that he was being too wishful for his own good. She would never feel the same way about him; he was old enough to be her father, for goodness's sake! She may view him as a friend, but that's all it could ever be. 

Severus would never forget the way he felt as he ran towards the Hospital Wing. He felt as though his heart had stopped. She would pull through, he knew it. She was tough; she had to be to survive the childhood she had. 

The faded cotton nightgown she wore was already soaked in her sweat. It was painfully obvious to him that she had a fever when he had lay his hand on her face.

He reached out and gently slid his hand over hers. It may have just been his imagination, but he thought she relaxed at his touch. Her hair was damp and it clung to her face instead of gently falling over her thin shoulders like it had everyday he had seen her. Severus brushed the wet clumps of hair away from her face, and leaned up to gently brush his lips against her forehead.

"I'm so sorry." His heartfelt apologies could be heard echoing in the empty stone room long into the night…

A/N- Ohhhhhh, I like the way that ended. It came out the way I wanted it to (kinda), YEAH!!!! :)


End file.
